Midnight Violin
by Kasumi-koi Kitty
Summary: It's been on year since Ikuto left, and Tadase left Amu for Lulu. One night, Amu hears someone playing violin on her balcony. Amuto. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: Hi everyone! Dis ish meh first story so ya…don't be a hater…**

**Amu: Is this **_**another **_**Amuto fic? Doesn't this site have enough of those?**

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: ya whatever, Amuto is waaay better than Kukamu…**

**Amu: But what about Tadamu?**

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: Tadase is gay and you know it!**

**Amu: But **_**another**_** Amuto fic?**

**Ikuto: You know you like it, Amu…**

**Amu: UGH! YOU ALL DISGUST MEH!**

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: I don't own Shugo Chara *pout***

Amu POV

I was just walking out of our Guardian tea party with Rima and Yaya, when Utau came over, squealing.

"OMG, OMG, OM frickin' G!" she yelled.

"Jeez, what is it, Utau?" Rima said grumpily.

"Yeah, what is it Utau-chi?" Yaya said.

"…" she hesitated, looking at me, and then said. "Well…see…i can't..."

"I get it." I said in my Cool 'n' Spicy character, and walked away. "See you guys tomorrow."

Utau POV

I was so excited that I blurted out the news to Rima and Yaya before I was even sure Amu was out of earshot.

"Really?" Rima asked, stunned.

"Is that true, Utau-chan?" Yaya smiled.

I nodded. I couldn't believe it myself. After only one year! I was so excited. I couldn't wait until Amu found out.

"Just wait 'till Amu gets a load of that!" Rima spoke my thoughts out loud.

"I know, right!" I squealed.

"Amu-chi will be so happy!" Yaya grinned, and we all walked home together.

Amu POV

I flopped down on my bed and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Nothing..."

"Tell us!" Miki urged.

"Yeah, you can trst us, desu~"

"Ok, fine..." I gave in. "Well...it's been a year now, and..."

"You miss Ikuto-san?" Ran asked.

"...I guess..."

"Well, you did break up with Tadase-kun, desu~"

"Ugh...don't remind me..." I was so depressed about that. He left me for Lulu! Even though that didn't last long...

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I thik about you,_

_Why cant i speak whenever I talk about y-"_

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I really needed to change my ringtone, it reminded me of...well, nevermind.

"Hello, Hinamori-san!"

"...um, hi?" Why was Tadagay *cough* Tadase calling me?

"So...I was wondering if-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of a violin.

"Umm, sorry Tadase-kun, I can't hear you, someone on my end is being really loud. I gotta go, bye!" I hung up.

Then it hit me; Ikuto played the violin! I ran out on my balcony, towards the soud and found-

* * *

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: FWAHAHA! Cliff hanger of DOOM!**

**Amu: What did I find?**

**Ikuto: Aww, my little kitten is eager to see me?**

**Amu: *blushes* NO!**

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: lol**

**Ikuto: *is singing 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull***

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: Rate and Review and you get a cookie! Also comment telling me what you think Amu found on her balcony. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: Hello again!**

**Amu: *sarcastic* oh hooray, you're continuing the Amuto fanfic!**

**Ikuto: *is still singing 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull***

**Tadase: *is crying* why did you make me seem so mean and gay, Kasumi-koi Kitty?**

**Amu: Aww, poor Tadase-kun!**

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: Shuddap, crybaby.**

**Tadase: *runs away sobbing***

**Ikuto *is still singing***

**Yoru: Kasumi-koi Kitty does not own Shugo Chara!...sadly...*pout***

Amu POV

I reached my balcony door and opened it, stepping out nervously. Could it be him? The man I missed-WAIT! WHOA WHOA WHOA! I do NOT miss him!

I stepped out onto the balcony and looked over to find a-...radio? Not a perverted cosplaying catboy? I walked over to the radio and picked it up, turning it off.

"It wasn't him..." I sighed. "So Ikuto isn't coming back after all."

"Aww, does my little kitten miss me? Poor _Amu_." a husky voice said.

"Ehh?" I turned quickly and stepped forward only to accidntally bury my face in Ikuto's strong chest-WAIT, STRONG? WHAT AM I THINKING?

"Oh, so my little strawberry can't even wait to go inside."

I pushed him away. "Sh-Shut up! Pervert!"

"Oh, I'm the pervert?"

"Yes!" I stormed inside, dropping the radio, and guess who followed me?

He flopped on my bed.

"Get off of my bed!"

"Aww, you're so cold, _Amu_."

"Don't say my name like that!"

"What, _Amu_? Like what?"

"UGH!"

"Don't be mad, _Amu-koi_."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because we _aren't_ lovers!"

"You sound disappointed."

"Pedophile!" Inside, though, I knew he was right. I was disappointed-WHA-? I'M TURNING INTO A PERVERT!

"See ya =^.^="

"Wha-?" I broke out of my thoughts. "You're leaving?"

"Do you want me to stay, _Amu_?"

"N-no! Of course not!" I blushed.

"Then, see ya." And with that, Ikuto was gone. He could really be such an ass sometimes.

Ikuto POV

I Character Changed and jumped off of Amu's balcony ledge, smirking. She wanted me. And if she didn't, I'd get her falling head over heels in no time.

I wondered if her first kiss had been taken yet. Probably, by the kiddy king, Tadagay himself. That damn arrogant girlie boy. Oh, well. Utau had stolen mine.

I considered dropping by to see Utau, but I had already seen her. Maybe the stupid prince needed a little encouragement to stay away from my Amu.

I jumped away to pay him a visit.

* * *

I landed next to Tadase's house and let the Character Change come undone. I walked over to his window, planning to come in and scare the living crap out of him, but stopped dead. What I saw was...unbelievable. Tadase was kissing someone, and it wasn't Amu. I couln't believe he was kissing-

* * *

**Kasumi-koi Kitty: DUN, DUN, DAAA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! FWAHAHA!**

**Amu: Who is he kissing?**

**Ikuto: *shivers* I saw terrible things...**

**Utau: Rate and Review telling who YOU think Tadase should be kissing! Until next time!**


End file.
